friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Morning After
"The One With The Morning After" is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on February 20, 1997. Plot At his apartment, Ross is still in bed, fast asleep, when he's shaken up by the voice of Chloe. As he checks the answering machine for messages, he hears a message from Rachel, saying that she loves him and that she'll drop by his apartment. Ross doesn't get rid of Chloe in time and hides her behind the door as he opens it to find Rachel standing in front of him. Ross promptly agrees to be her boyfriend again. Ross doesn't waste any time in confessing everything that happened last night to Joey and Chandler. Chandler thinks Ross is crazy for cheating on Rachel, while Joey urges Ross to find out "the trail" - the list of people between the girl he slept with and the girl he doesn't want to find out what happened. Ross traces the trail from Chloe to her colleague Isaac, who has a sister Jasmine, who works with Phoebe, who is friends with Rachel. Ross manages to get Jasmine to promise that she won't tell Phoebe about Chloe, but does mention that she's already told her roommate... who is none other than Gunther. Ross rushes to Central Perk, only to find that Gunther has already told Rachel everything. Phoebe and Monica try out Waxine from the TV commercials, but the pain is too much for them. Joey and Chandler rush to their aid, but before they can get out of the room, Rachel storms in the apartment, followed by Ross. Phoebe, Monica, Chandler and Joey stay in the room, unknown to Ross and Rachel. The fight between Ross and Rachel is worse than last night's. Rachel gets even angrier with Ross - she discovers that Chloe was still in the apartment while she was there getting back together with Ross. She's furious for finding out from Gunther and asks him how Chloe was in bed. Ross then says he wanted to tell Rachel before saying that Chandler and Joey told him not to tell. In the room, Chandler and Joey get scared and decide to stay inside since they'll be safe. Rachel then asks Ross how he would feel if she was with Mark and mocks Ross by trying to fantasize being with Mark in front of him. Meanwhile, the guys eat the Waxine, which happens to be organic, but not really edible. Joey says he thinks he needs a new walk. It's now 3:00am, and Monica is put out that Rachel has never questioned why she (Monica) apparently never came home that night. Ross is still trying to make Rachel forgive him. Just as it seems that Rachel might try to start thinking about forgiving him, he starts touching and kissing her. She slaps him away angrily and tells him to go. Ross suddenly walks towards her and tells her that there's got to be a way they can work past this. He tells her that he can't imagine his life without her and they both start crying and Ross gets down on his knees and holds Rachel. Rachel says that she used to think of Ross as somebody who would never ever hurt her, but everything has changed since now Rachel can't stop picturing Ross with Chloe and there's nothing he can say or do to make things the same between them ever again. Ross continues to deny the end of everything between them, stating "this can't be it". Rachel sadly replies: "Then how come it is?" Meanwhile, much later, the other four are able to get out where they find Rachel still in her clothes and sleeping on the couch and Ross is gone. Chandler asks Joey if he's done a new walk and Joey answers "No, I really have to pee." Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Angela Featherstone - Chloe James Michael Tyler - Gunther Maury Ginsberg - Isaac Cynthia Mann - Jasmine Crew Directed By: James Burrows Written By: David Crane & Marta Kauffman Quotes Monica: How was the big anniversary dinner? Rachel: Well, we never actually got to dinner. Monica: Ha ha oh, nice! Rachel: No, we kind of broke up instead. Trivia General *This is the first time that someone utters the classic "we were on a break". However, it is Rachel who says it—Ross first uses it in the next episode. *Monica wears a "Girls" sweater similar to that worn by Rachel and Susan in other episodes. *During Ross and Rachel's breakup, the window above Monica's door is seen open later on in the scene, presumably so Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe could eavesdrop. *The definitive break-up scene was so emotional that both Schwimmer and Aniston cried after it was shot. *This episode and "The One Where Ross And Rachel Take A Break" could be considered the two-part episode for this season; although they are two separate episodes, at the end of the first one it says "To Be Continued". *The set up for this episode is brought back in "The One With The Kips" (S5E5). While Ross and Rachel talk in the living room, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey are in Monica's room. It's even revealed that Joey hid a "survival kit" under the bed in case that situation happened again. * When Rachel leaves a voice message to Ross saying she will be at his apartment at 8:30, Ross looks at his wrist to check the time, expecting a watch to be there, but there was no watch. Later in the episode, Chloe admits to stealing Ross' watch, which explains why the watch was missing from his wrist earlier in the episode. *This is the final appearance of Isaac and the final physical appearance of Chloe. The latter makes one final appearance in a flashback in "The One With The Invitation" (S4E21). *The song playing at the beginning is the same song that played when Ross and Rachel had their first kiss in "The One Where Ross Finds Out" (S2E7). It also played in "The Last One, Part 2" (S10E18) when Ross and Rachel have their final on-screen kiss when they get back together. *The position Ross and Rachel are in when he's on his knees holding her is the same position Monica and Rachel were in when she was begging Rachel for money to avoid taking up the job at the American Diner. *Matt LeBlanc did the "Previously on Friends" voiceover before "The One Were Ross and Rachel Take A Break" was briefly summarized. *The discussion between Ross and Rachel when she asks him to describe Chloe is recalled when the gang are listening to Chandler describe Wendy. Goofs *When Monica and Phoebe are pulling the wax strips off each other's legs, you can tell that it's not really waxed on since the paper is not fully stuck to their legs. Water was probably used as it would hurt to actually have to wax the same leg every take. When Phoebe puts the "wax" on Joey's arm, it looks to be the color and consistency of honey. Honey would make sense since later in the episode they eat the "wax" out of desperation of being stuck in the room with no food. * Phoebe spreads wax on the interior side of Joey's forearm (palm up), then places the paper on the exterior side (palm down), then Joey pulls it off from the interior side. *When Chloe is looking for her shoes at Ross's apartment in the morning, they are not the same ones she was wearing the night before. *Rachel told Ross in this episode that they were on a break and that he had cheated on her, but Rachel said to Monica that she and Ross had broken up, which lead him to sleep with Chloe, and they got back together again, but Ross and Rachel broke up again when she found out about him sleeping with Chloe, but there was not really any need for another break up if they had already broken up before he slept with Chloe, therefore Ross didn't cheat on Rachel since him sleeping with Chloe happened after Ross and Rachel had broken up and the night before they got back together, only to break up again. * Ross tells Jasmine that they met at Phoebe's birthday, however in the Pilot Jasmine was a waitress at Central Perk where the friends hang out daily so Ross and Jasmine met many times. External links * The One the Morning After at the Internet Movie Database * The One with the Morning After at Wikipedia Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes